piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape in London
The Escape in London was an escape attempt that occurred during the quest for the Fountain of Youth. This legendary escape was made by the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, who was evading the Royal Guards of King George II, who wanted Jack to guide an expedition to the Fountain. What was only meant to be a rescue mission to save Joshamee Gibbs from an appointment with the gallows turned into another one of Jack Sparrow's legendary escapes. Jack was dragged into St. James's Palace for a forced audience with King George II, who had heard that Jack came to London to procure a crew to undertake a voyage to the Fountain of Youth. Although King George wanted Jack to guide an expedition to find the Fountain, Jack made his escape while being chased by the King's Royal Guards through the streets of London. After evading the Royal Guards, Jack confront an impostor impersonating him in the Captain's Daughter tavern. Prelude Whisperings and rumors Several years after the War Against Piracy, Blackbeard and Angelica needed to find Jack Sparrow, someone whom they have heard had been to the Fountain of Youth. So Angelica set out to find Jack and bring him aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Accompanied by Blackbeard's zombie quartermaster, Angelica went to London to put an elaborate charade that ensured the capture of Jack Sparrow into effect. With the help of Scrum, Angelica, disguised as Jack himself, began to recruit crewmen at a local pub called the Captain's Daughter.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides on trial presided by Justice Smith.]] Meanwhile, Joshamee Gibbs spent time listening for news of the Black Pearl, but no such news came, not even where the Pearl might dock or next make port. Then Gibbs heard a rumor that Jack Sparrow was in London with a ship and recruiting a crew. Finding that claim a bit odd, Gibbs sailed to London to find Jack. However, after making inquiries as to Jack's whereabouts, Gibbs found himself arrested and tried in a cruel case of mistaken identity as he was believed to be Jack Sparrow. It was around this time that fortune sent Jack Sparrow himself east across the Atlantic, where he heard tell of Gibbs' dire encounter with the authorities. So Jack charted an immediate course to London to effect the rescue of his devoted First Mate from a dawn appointment with the gallows. A Case of Mistaken Identity Being mistaken as Jack Sparrow, prisoner Joshamee Gibbs was brought in and put on trial for piracy in the Old Bailey courthouse, surrounded by an angry mob for a jury who all wanted him hanged. A mysterious Judge Smith, actually Jack Sparrow himself in disguise, took over the case. Much to the surprise of the crowd, he condemned Gibbs to life in prison, rather than a hanging, and allowed Gibbs to be transferred to the Tower of London under minimum security. and Joshamee Gibbs caught by Royal Guards.]] After the trial, Jack took off the Judge disguise as he made his way to Gibbs' prison carriage. He signaled the prison carriage driver, whom he had bribed to transport them to the coast, and joined Gibbs in the prison carriage. Throughout the ride, Gibbs informed Jack about the rumors of him recruiting a crew in the Captain's Daughter pub, in which Jack renounced as completely false and quite insulting. But Jack also thought to find the imposter, because of the need of a ship to escape from England. dragged through St. James' Palace.]] The carriage abruptly stopped, which made Jack believe that they could continue with their escape from London. However, when Jack and Gibbs walked out of the carriage, they discovered that they were completely surrounded by Royal Guards in front of St. James's Palace. The Guards had also bribed the carriage driver to betray Jack and Gibbs by bringing them to the palace. Jack was forcibly dragged into the palace, while Gibbs remained on the carriage and was sent to prison. Meeting with King George entering the royal banquet room.]] Jack Sparrow was forcibly brought inside St. James's Palace for an audience with King George II. He was dragged inside the palace by two Royal Guards through the main hall. Inside the royal banquet room, Jack was chained to a regal seat to await the King's arrival. While he was waiting for the King, he tried to grab a cream puff from the table. Right when the doors open, a surprised Jack kicked the cream puff that he desired up into the air where it got stuck on the room's chandelier. As the doors opened, King George arrived with many of his loyal subjects and Royal Guards. The King was accompanied by Prime Minister Henry Pelham and Lord John Carteret. Lord Carteret and King George questioned if Jack is indeed the "Jack Sparrow" that was in London to procure a crew, for his ship, to undertake a voyage to the Fountain of Youth. However, Jack debunked that statement, saying that it was a rumor and that the "Jack Sparrow" he wanted was someone else. After much confusion over if Jack was the real Jack Sparrow, the King ordered Jack's chains to be removed, as he was annoyed by Jack rattling the chains. Pelham and King George asked Jack if he had his map, which led Jack to discover that it was missing. King George then revealed that he wanted the Fountain found before the Spanish, as he didn't want King Ferdinand to gain eternal life. Pelham and Carteret questioned Jack as to if he knew the way to the Fountain well enough to guide an expedition. Jack accepted, assuming that he would be provided with a ship and crew. Jack was then introduced to the leader of the expedition; his old rival, Hector Barbossa. , the King's privateer in the meeting.]] Entering the meeting, Barbossa asked why Jack was not in chains, which King George dismissed. Jack and Barbossa had a brief reunion, in which Jack complemented Barbossa's new pirate lifestyle. Barbossa debunked this by revealing that he was now a privateer on an important mission in service to the King. Jack questioned Barbossa concerning the Black Pearl. Barbossa revealed that he lost the Pearl in a battle which also cost him his leg. Jack angrily reacted to hearing about the loss of his beloved ship and the King's guards had to restrain him to stop him from attacking Barbossa. King George and Barbossa went to resume with the business of Jack, but then Jack made one of his legendary escapes. The Escape making a legendary escape.]] Escaping the palace Jack Sparrow broke free and took out the Royal Guards who held him with their muskets, which he used on the chandelier to make it swing. He jumped onto the banquet table, kicked food at another guard and ran along it, with the food flying off. He then jumped off and tossed one of the chairs through the window. A guard pulled out his sword and ran towards Jack, who grabbed the curtain tassels. The guard slipped on a napkin that Jack had tossed on the floor earlier and tumbled out the window, which gave Jack the chance to fly up onto the top of the sill escaping a slash of the another guard's sword. He leapt to grab the chandelier and swung across the room. King George, Hector Barbossa and the King's subjects stared at the seemingly impossible escape. Jack made it to the balcony, and grabbed the creme puff that was stuck on the chandelier and ate it as he left. The rest of the guards filed out to the main entrance to find Jack. King George became furious over Jack's escape, but Barbossa assured him that he would take care of it. Meanwhile, Jack made his way running down stairs and through the hallways, retrieving his sword and pistols. He came to a window, which he opened, and prepared to jump over the busy street. By the time the guards had gotten there, Jack had disappeared—he had hidden behind one of the banners hanging between the buildings. The captain of the guard ordered his men to find Jack, while he looked out of the window. Just as the he was about to leave, Jack slipped, revealing his location. The guard spotted Jack's movement and blew his whistle as Jack carefully tried to pull himself back up. A window next to the banner opened, and another guard appears and hacked at the tassel holding the banner. Jack then plummeted down into a carriage that was driving along the road, landing between a noblewoman's legs, causing her to shriek in horror. Jack stared and then leant forward, seemingly kissing her before climbing on top of the carriage. After calming down due Jack's apparent gallant gesture, the woman shrieked again after realizing her earring was gone. Escape through the streets On top of the carriage, Jack saw more guards running after him. He managed to stand up on top of the moving carriage which soon drew near another one, and Jack leapt over. He lost his balance slightly, and put each foot on one carriage. As soon as the carriages parted ways, Jack moved both of his feet onto one carriage. He jumped onto a small cart with a coffin, landing on his face. Jack looked up to see that the guards had taken a shortcut through the city. Seeing no other option, Jack jumped onto a single plank of wood, carried by two men, then stepped on a man's top hat and onto a coal wagon. The guards tried to make their way through the mess as Jack pushed the cart driver aside. The guard cavalry appeared on horseback, led by the captain, and began firing at Jack. One shot hit a lantern on the carriage, igniting the coal. Jack snapped the reins to make the horses go faster. The cart hit a small bump and the fiery coals spilled out. Seeing the fire, the guards took another way around. Jack jumped and holds onto the Captain's Daughter sign and waited until the guards drove past him, then dropped to the ground. Before Jack turned around, a Royal Guard came up from behind and prepared to fire. Then a shot went off, but the Guard fell dead without pulling the trigger. Jack turned and saw that he had been saved by his father, Captain Edward Teague. Fight in the Captain's Daughter in the Captain's Daughter.]] They both took refuge in the Captain's Daughter tavern, where Jack and Teague conversed about the Fountain of Youth and the items needed for the Profane Ritual. Teague told Jack about the folk who were recruiting a crew for a ship, led by Scrum playing the mandola. Teague also warned Jack that the Fountain would test him. They both took gulps of their drinks, while Jack glanced at the crewmen and some wenches singing My Jolly Sailor Bold. When Jack turned around, Teague had vanished. Scrum continued playing his mandola as the wenches left until Jack confronted him, holding a small knife to his throat. Jack questioned Scrum about the person who was putting together a crew, until he saw a shadow on the wall. He followed it into the Captain's Daughter's storeroom and looked around, until the impostor appeared in front of his eyes. The two Jacks pulled out their swords simultaneously. fighting an impostor.]] They faced each other and clashed swords in a fierce duel. The two ran over to the barbecue pit and circled each other. The imposter copied Jack's exact movements; Jack ran a hand down his beard and the other Jack did the same. They then clashed swords again. Jack chased the other Jack up a ramp with barrels, tripping over one of them. He dodged another one as he got back up by leaping off a ramp. Watching the other Jack run on one of the bars near the ceiling, Jack used a pulley to pull himself up to that spot. The two continued fighting, carefully balancing. Jack cut a rope, making the other Jack tumble down along with several barrels. They resumed fighting, evenly matched. Eventually, the other Jack performed an advance swordfighting technique and then pointed his sword at Jack, who then realized who the impostor was. He and other Jack clashed their swords shortly before the two share a kiss, which was Jack's greeting to Angelica. fighting Royal Guards.]] Both Angelica and Jack conversed on Angelica's actions of impersonating Jack, with Jack disapproving that he wasn't being impersonated as captain. Angelica then asked Jack if he had really been to the Fountain of Youth, from what she has heard. King George's Royal Guards suddenly break into the tavern and fought against Jack and Angelica. Jack had the upper hand by slicing open barrels, ale spraying in their faces. Jack and Angelica kept slicing more barrels as the Guards kept attacking. Jack jabbed one barrel, from which wine sprayed out, and he gulped hungrily from it. Angelica pushed him away the Guards aim their muskets at them. Jack and Angelica glanced at each other, and Jack ducks as Angelica slashed at a lever. They fall through a trapdoor and swam away, surfacing in the River Thames. Aftermath aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge.]] As the two scramble ashore on the River Thames, Jack learnt that Angelica knew about the Profane Ritual. He then inquired about the ritual and what was required. Angelica told him that a mermaid was needed at the exact moment that the Quartermaster drugged Jack with a voodoo dart from behind, knocking him out. Jack was then brought aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Escapes Category:Quest for the Fountain of Youth